DESCRIPTION: (from Abstract) Mutations in the eyelid gene, eld, cause phenotypes opposite to those of wg mutations in the Drosophila eye, wing, and embryo, suggesting that one of the functions of eld is to antagonize wg activity. Eld encodes a proline rich nuclear protein with homology to a family of novel DNA binding domains. The PI proposes to determine the function of the eld protein using biochemical and genetic methods.